


your angel and your demon

by Taeyn



Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Hugs, Multi, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: You can see Barbatos's knuckles gently tighten beneath his gloves as he squeezes your hand back, before he pulls away, at first you think this is all too much.But then he pinches the fingertip of one of his gloves, awkwardly tugging it free from his hand.-(or, how you, Simeon and Barbatos ended up in a relationship)
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	your angel and your demon

It was you and Simeon who became partners first. For you, being with Simeon was like realising your best friend has always loved you back, the trust and genuine adoration between you can easily be felt by anyone else in the room.

Which is why Barbatos would absolutely never admit to caring for you too, not even to himself. He is courteous whenever you happen to cross paths, but he keeps your interactions brief, then finds a polite excuse to continue on his way. Most people tend to read him as reserved, but to you, he sometimes seems a tiny bit sad.

Even though Barbatos is reluctant, it's Simeon who actually manages (or rather, _persists in_ ) making friends with him over their part-time shifts at Hell's Kitchen. Simeon in fact proves to be impossible _not_ to be friends with, especially when he's set his sights on it. He always has a cheerful story to tell and is always ready to lend a helping hand, and before Barbatos even means to, he actually has a friend who wants to get to know him? And an archangel, at that?

You often drop-by to see Simeon after work, and the three of you usually end up chatting for hours, Barbatos and Simeon finishing-up the last of their closing duties while they share with you all the funny stories from their shift. You see a kinder, more relaxed side to Barbatos when the three of you are joking around, but part of you still feels that he keeps himself at a distance.

But on one occasion, Barbatos has clearly had an awful shift, you can tell from his quiet manner even before Simeon tells the story of the horrendous customers they've had today, and one very personal insult Barbatos received.

What neither of them expect is how fired-up you become in response, you suddenly start speaking passionately about how you despise poor behaviour toward customer service workers, how neither of them should have to deal with such things, and how you'll always support them. Before you realise it, Barbatos softly walks over to you and gives you the most careful hug, holding you for a second before he whispers, "thank you" and lets go. Simeon is also looking at you with the gentlest expression, like what you said meant the world to him. After that night, Barbatos isn't so standoffish with you, and he actually says 'yes' sometimes when you and Simeon insist on dragging him for ice cream or board game nights.

It was in fact on one of these silly game nights when you found everything out, and it was nearly a disaster. You, Simeon, Barbatos and Lucifer's brothers were all slightly tipsy, and during a game of truth or dare, Asmo dared Barbatos to hold hands with 'one person you'd do anything to protect'. But Barbatos suddenly looked a little worried, before he recovered himself and gave a low chuckle, saying there isn't just one person, and besides, it's his duty to protect all of you.

Later after the game, you and Simeon find Barbatos gazing over Diavolo's star-speckled lake, looking miserable. When he sees you both, he tries to school his expression from emotional into his usual calm, but Simeon suddenly looks at him as if realising something. Barbatos looks more like his heart is breaking or that he's about to be ill. You quietly hold your hand out to Barbatos, wondering how it possibly took you this long to notice that you've always loved both of your best friends, and then wondering how long it will be before Simeon stops tearing-up at you both and grabs Barbatos's hand too.

"Goodness me... you'll have me making quite the scene now, I apologise.." Barbatos mumbles, as if you and Simeon aren't the beginning and end of all dorky scenes, you've both taken each of his hands like you'll never let go. You can see Barbatos's knuckles gently tighten beneath his gloves as he carefully squeezes your hand back, before he pulls away, at first you think this is all too much.

But then he pinches the fingertip of one of his gloves, awkwardly tugging it free from his hand. Barbatos holds out his hand to you, his palm turned upwards and his fingers loosely extended. The gesture is cautious, tentative. But then it's not you, but Barbatos who threads his fingers through yours, his grasp cool and steady and tight. His eyes meet yours as his expression wavers, his heart full, holding on.

Even though Barbatos is initially unsure about his place in the relationship, it's Simeon who is always there to talk for hours, or give you both cuddles, or fetch you to the Demon Lord's castle when he knows it's your hug Barbatos needs, but can't say. It's you who makes sure Simeon isn't overworking, and you and Barbatos who gently mop-up smudged ink from Simeon's cheek and fingers when he falls asleep in a pile of half-finished manuscripts (he'll wake up to sleepily tell you all the things he cherishes about his two partners all the while). It's Barbatos who never gives up on ensuring Simeon feels okay about being in his angel form in the Devildom, and he'll always take his demon form to stand beside his human and archangel at formal events, no matter how unusual the sight.

You actually have a joke between the three of you that Simeon looks more formidable in his angel form than any demon, which makes Simeon blush too hard whenever either of you say it, before swatting you both and saying you are both the actual worst at compliments.

Barbatos is always very careful not to touch Simeon's wings when they're out though, even though Simeon is forever letting you stroke them, or wrapping his wings around you when he cuddles you. Once Simeon jokingly asks if Barbatos's allergies are going to start acting up as a result of his wings, but Barbatos's mouth just falls open in surprise, you can immediately tell that's not it.

"Forgive me, no. I simply thought... as a demon.." Barbatos coughs a little, not having considered how to phrase this, but Simeon's face becomes sincere with feeling as he realises what Barbatos perhaps means. He stands up and walks right up to Barbatos without another word, enfolding him in the firmest hug, then staying like that a long time. Simeon leans his face into the side of Barbatos's hair while Barbatos stares stiffly over Simeon's shoulder, his mouth crumpling as he tries not to make a sound.

"There's no 'as a demon', there's just you-" Simeon whispers, not holding back any of the strength that enters his tone. That time, you do actually see Barbatos cry, though it's more that tears run from his eyes without his expression changing at all. Simeon keeps rubbing his back, looking devastated, and you come over to wipe his cheeks with your palms, then your sleeves, then you have to go get tissues, because even though Barbatos is so quiet and dignified, the tears really won't stop. You do all eventually laugh about this later, though Barbatos is still apologetic for worrying you. Then Simeon makes you both laugh in earnest, as he suddenly remembers that whilst Barbatos was being so considerate, it hadn't taken him two days into the relationship to affectionately ask if he's allowed to pull Barbatos's demon tail.

Simeon wonders if he'll at least be able to coax a knowing smile from Lucifer when he tells him how much he loves you. In actual fact, Lucifer exhales a low laugh, gently asking why Simeon thinks he needs his approval, and then offering Simeon a rare half-hug, looking embarrassed when Simeon throws his arms around Lucifer in return. "I'm happy for you. Of course I am," Lucifer mutters, letting himself be held.

Barbatos later tells Lucifer that when it came to him, he wasn't sure if he was going to get a formal handshake or a rather blood-chilling warning, which amuses Lucifer all over again. Lucifer replies that he doesn't need to tell Barbatos to look after you and Simeon, he already knows Barbatos will. "That said, if ever I discover that-" Lucifer pauses when Barbatos's eyes widen. "I'm joking, I'm only joking. I had to," says Lucifer, his smile wry but genuine.

If either you or Barbatos are exhausted, you can count on Simeon happily trying to give you a piggyback (Barbatos will allow it _once_ , only to see the smile on Simeon's face). If either of you are sick, Barbatos will tirelessly cook or get you anything you need, even if he's unwell himself. (You have in fact listened to a lot of "any butler worth his salt wouldn't allow their sick partner to-" and "well any fully fledged angel of the celestial realm wouldn't allow _their_ sick partner to-" before you have simply gone to prepare the tea yourself, bringing it back to your two feverish partners while they both stare at you in chagrin).

Simeon has the biggest soft spot for using pet names for you both, and it's definitely times like these when he'll be the most guilty of it. He'll exclaim "bless you, baby!" with all the affection in the world, no matter how much Barbatos startles him. Or if you're sleepy and yawning, Simeon usually can't help making a soft "aww.. sweetie" under his breath, then "can I carry you to bed? Or you carry me to bed?"

Simeon often gently hugs you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder or pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head, if you're alright with it. He'll do the same with Barbatos, even though this will elicit a deep blush from the demon, no matter how many times Simeon does it. Barbatos will only blush worse if Simeon notices and fondly comments on it, his nose squishing into Barbatos's cheek as he places a kiss there too. Barbatos will sometimes mutter 'excuse me' if he's blushing too much, which you and Simeon both find a little bit adorable.

Once when you were staying at Purgatory Hall, you heard a muffled cry from Luke's room. As Simeon was still in a deep sleep, you and Barbatos went to make sure that everything was alright, and found Luke terrified under his blankets, yelling that he definitely did _not_ have a nightmare that demons were going to crawl in his window. You saw Barbatos crouch down, saying that as a demon, he would be able to sense such things, and he was never going to let anything like that happen, no matter where he was.

"I wouldn't say such a thing if I couldn't be sure of it, you have my word," Barbatos says softly. The lump which is Luke-under-the-blankets moves toward Barbatos's arms, and Barbatos carries the small angel around the room, telling him a hushed, funny story about one of Diavolo's first attempts at baking until he drifts back to sleep. Afterwards, Barbatos tenderly reaches to hold your hand as you walk back to Simeon's room, you smile as the butler still has half his hair sticking messily upwards from sleep. Barbatos is so at ease with you now that his eyes are already drooping closed from the moment he tucks himself next to you in bed- he always falls asleep facing toward you, so his hair always gets messed on the same side.

Barbatos's way of saying 'I missed you terribly' is to gently hug you slightly longer than usual as a greeting, wrapping his arms above yours and around your shoulders, rather than loosely around your waist. Simeon's way of saying it is to run up to you and throw himself into your arms without stopping, squishing his face into yours with a huge smile, his eyes squeezed shut.

Simeon's the most likely of you to cry at sappy films, he doesn't mind either of you seeing that though. Barbatos now always thinks to pack tissues whenever you're both taking Simeon to a movie, and you keep putting your arm around Simeon's shoulders without realising it, because you know when a cheesy happy ending is coming. Simeon just covers his face with both hands and starts laughing, saying you are both still the actual worst by the way, but he adores you more than he knows what to do with himself.

Simeon never holds back from telling you that he loves you, he sometimes catches himself touching his hand to his chest even when he's alone, then he realises he was thinking of you. When Simeon told Barbatos, he actually waited just a little bit, so that he could learn these words in the language of demons. You still remember the way Barbatos stared, while Simeon stood frozen, desperately hoping his pronunciation wasn't so bad that the meaning was lost. But then Barbatos swiftly crossed the room, catching you and Simeon in the same sort of hug he'd needed all those months ago and whispering in his language that you can't yet understand, telling you he's always loved you back.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I wanted to write something for Simeon x Barbatos x mc ever since seeing the 'spy on them' scene with Simeon and Barbatos in Hell's Kitchen ;; <3
> 
> so far my fluff/sickfic obey me writing is mostly on Wattpad in case anyone wants to find me there! my username is ‘knightfelix’, I follow everyone back! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
